Once Upon a Night
by appleslovetea
Summary: COMPLETE - Aki/Asami tiny one-shot. Rated M.


**A/N**: So I saw the previews for the Pink Gold 4 Viewfinder chapter coming out tomorrow (be still my beating heart, they are freaking amazing!) and I just thought the world needs more smutty Aki/Asami fanfic one-shots, don't you think? Here is my humble contribution to the cause. There's no plot whatsoever in this one. It's just pure smut, so you've been warned :P

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Aki or Asami (*cries* T_T)

**Once Upon a Night**

* * *

Akihito felt Asami's thumb gliding across his cheek, before the older man leaned down to plant a kiss on the back of his neck.

For once, Akihito was glad all the lights in the bedroom had been dimmed; otherwise he suspected he would be having a hard time coming up with an excuse to explain his flushed cheeks.

When Asami leaned down for a second kiss though, the young man shuffled away from him in bed.

"Back off." He said. "Y-Your stubble's prickling me."

It was a lie, of course. The truth was that he feared that if his lover continued to harass him the way he was, Akihito would once again give in and lose himself in yet another round of mindless sex.

Not that he wouldn't enjoy it… Akihito was most certainly convinced he would, but after 3 rounds already that night he was completely spent; his muscles so weak it was hard for him to even roll to his side in bed.

How on earth did Asami have so much stamina would forever remain a mystery to Akihito.

Praying for some alone time to recover, he heard Asami's quiet chuckle just before he felt the older man's torso move up on the mattress, resulting on the latter's toned chest being pressed into his lanky one.

"Tired already?" Asami smiled mockingly; the pitch of his voice lower than usual.

For some reason Asami's voice always gained a husky tone right after having sex… which unfortunately Akihito found to be irresistibly sexy.

"Get-off. I'm not in the mood." The latter answered drily, only to notice Asami's smile turn into an evil grin.

Leaning further into Akihito, the older man placed his mouth on top of the youngster's, brushing their lips together in a slow, tantalizing move.

Hell, he knew exactly how to push Akihito's buttons! Not five seconds into the kiss and the youngster could already feel his exhausted lower half start reacting to Asami's closeness once again.

By the time Asami slipped his tongue between Akihito's lips, the young man knew he was a goner.

His hands were hooked on Asami's shoulders shortly after, drawing the other man even closer to him, and he had just about lost all train of coherent thought when the older man finally broke the kiss, giving them both a chance to catch their breaths.

"More." Akihito found himself pleading, despite his better judgment.

Needless to say, Asami took little to no time to comply with the request.

Before Akihito knew it, he felt his lover stroking his mouth once again, the older man's tongue coaching his out in the open with quick, gentle swipes, causing Akihito to dig his nails deeper into his shoulders.

The young man wasn't sure which one of them growled then, but he was very much in tune with his senses when he felt one of Asami's hands move down his torso, past his stomach, pausing on his hip and squeezing it hard.

The action ended up causing Akihito to arch his back on the bed, further bringing their naked bodies together, which in turn gave Asami the perfect opportunity to move his other hand down, curling it around his lover's throbbing member.

"A-Asami… You baka. Let go. You're gonna make me cum."

"That's the goal." Asami smirked, slowly stroking Akihito's length up and down and causing the younger man to bite down his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning out loud.

"Bastard! You're the worst." Akihito groaned, feeling Asami intensifying his strokes.

Just as he was about to go over the edge though, already unable to suppress his moans, Asami let go of him completely; the sudden absence of pressure on his crotch actually causing Akihito pain.

Dazed and aroused beyond reason, the young man opened his eyes only to find his lover looking down at him; the same mocking smile framing his lips.

"What? W-Why are you stopping?" Akihito asked in desperation, peeking down at his lower half.

Heck, couldn't Asami see how much he was twitching over there? It was like every freaking muscle on Akihito's body was screaming to be possessed. He felt like a combustion engine about to blow up.

"For someone who was 'not in the mood', you're being quite responsive." Asami stated smugly, making Akihito want to punch him in the face.

"And w-who's fault is it, huh? T-Take some responsibility, will you?"

An evil gleam glistened in the older man's eyes as he replied. "Will do." He said, sweeping his hands between Akihito's thighs and spreading his legs apart.

He took the chance to glance down at Akihito's exposed body, taking his time to enjoy the view.

"You're twitching awfully hard here as well." He teased, rubbing his fingers over Akihito's entrance. "Do you want me inside you that badly?"

"S-Stop saying embarrassing stuff, will you? !" Akihito complained. His face felt so warm he was pretty sure his blush was already spreading to his neck.

Asami didn't seem inclined to finish teasing him anytime soon though, opting instead to harass Akihito even further by slowly sliding a finger inside him and probing the soft flesh around his entrance hole, only to pull it out again as soon as he heard Akihito moan from pleasure.

After repeating the action two more times, he finally managed to piss off his young lover.

"That's it!" Akihito shouted in annoyance. "I'm out of here." He added, preparing to jump out of bed and storm out of the room.

He didn't manage to accomplish the feat though, because as soon as he sat up in bed, Asami gripped the back of his neck, bringing their heads together and slammed his lips against the youngster's in a lustful, possessive kiss.

Akihito trembled, struggling nonetheless to push Asami back as he sensed the other man's throbbing erection poking him on the inside of his leg.

When he felt Asami's palms sliding down his lower back and cupping his buttocks, he knew what was in for him.

"H-Hey, w-wait a second." He panted, feeling his legs adjust themselves around Asami's waist instinctively. He wasn't sure he'd sign up for this.

Asami's seductive chuckle against his collarbone, convinced him his lover knew exactly what was going thru his mind at that moment.

"What's the matter? I thought you liked it when I let you ride me." Asami murmured, lifting Akihito into position above his crotch area. "I'm just giving you a hand here." He added mischievously just before he slid his full length inside Akihito in one swift movement, making the young man gasp in surprise.

The tingling sensation that washed over his body was so intense, leaving him momentarily light-headed, that Akihito didn't even realize that Asami had laid his back down on the mattress again, his palms still holding onto the youngster's tights, albeit lightly.

It seemed as if he was waiting for Akihito to make the next move, his feigned passivity almost convincing were it not for the amused grin on his lips. He was clearly having way too much fun torturing Akihito that night.

"You-smug-bastard." Akihito panted, noticing Asami's grin widening even further at his words.

Well, he was not about to go down without a fight, that was for sure. If Asami wanted war he sure as hell was going to get one.

Calling to himself all the energy he could muster, Akihito supported both hands on each side of Asami's torso, adjusting his lower half over Asami's crotch before he slowly started to move up and down, feeling Asami's slick member rubbing greedily against his insides, soon making the older man groan in pleasure.

He had a feeling though that this was going to be a very _loooong_ night.

(The following morning)

"I hate you." Akihito mumbled to his lover, as he once again tried to force his body out of bed.

As in the previous dozen occasions though, his efforts went to waste. He doubted he'd be able to get out of bed at all that day. He was far too exhausted for it.

"Don't blame it on me." Asami was quick to answer, as he sat up in bed yawning. "You were the one who pushed yourself too hard." He added, in a clear reference to the riding event Akihito had starred in the previous night; noticing how the younger man pulled his tongue out at him in reply.

Suppressing a smile, Asami prepared to jump out of bed himself, but as soon as he got up on his feet, the strangest thing happened.

He felt a jolt of pain across his waist and upper legs and his knees buckled over causing him to fall nonchalantly on the carpeted floor.

"What the...?" He cursed, touching the muscles around his waist and legs only to find them incredibly sore.

It didn't take him long to figure out why it was so, nor to glare at the culprit with a look of vengeance in his eyes.

"H-Hey, don't look at me like that." Akihito stammered, gulping hard as Asami crept back up into bed; a predatory look on his features. "Y-You were the one who let me ride you. Don't go complaining about it now."

"Well then, no fun in me being the only one who can't walk, now is it?"

"But I already can't move! !"

"It seems I'll just have to make sure of that, won't I?" Asami stated with a mischievous grin, easily pinning Akihito under him, and keeping true to his promise despite Akihito's many cries of protest.


End file.
